Sweet Escape
by lexyyyyyyy
Summary: Clare has so sit at home everynight listening so her parents argue, scream, and ocassionaly fight. one night, shes had enough and heads to her boyfriend,Eli's house to spend the night. After helen and randall finally divorce, randall turns abuseive towards clare. will clare be able to make a sweet escape with the help of eli? eclare. rated T for language and NON graphic rape! Done!
1. Chapter 1

SWEET ESCAPE- AN ECLARE FIC

Hi! My very first degrassi fic! I really hope you enjoy it! Merry Christmas and a happy new year from me and SC! On ward with the story! Huzaaaahhh!

Cursing and some sexual references! Review!

Ps. This is going to be really short because this is the first chapter…

CLARE'S POV

"Dammit Helen! Who the fuck is Glen?!" My dad's voice boomed throughout the whole house.

" I'm sorry! He was just helping me out of the hospital from the last time YOU broke my ankle!" the memory of my mom having to drive to the hospital with a broken ankle came flooding back to me but I pushed it back.

"well why the hell was his phone number in your pocket?" my dad was furious now.\

" because he noticed all of my bruises and actually showed some concern!"

_CRASH! _

"Randall! My mother gave me that picture frame!" my mom was on the verge of tears and I knew it.

"go see if Glen cares!" ok! I've had enough. Tears had already sprung from my eyes as I grabbed a bag from my closet. Shoving random contents in it, I tripped and cut my knee on the corner of my desk. I muttered a curse word and grabbed my purse.

I hopped on my bike and started down the side walk towards Ali's house. I dialed her number and let it ring.

"hello?"

"hey ali. Its clare are you doing anything tonight?"

"oh… yeah sorry clare. My family and I are going to visit my aunt. Maybe another time?"

"sure" I hung up the phone and rode aimlessly down the street.

_our house is your house anytime._ bullfrog's voice rang through my head like a bell.

After a while, I realized my body had followed my instincts and brought me to the Goldsworthy's.

Eli and I have been dating for quite sometime now. He told me I could spend the night whenever im ready. I guess tonight is going to be the night.

I grabbed my bag and my purse, and started toward the door. Hesitantly, I knocked on the softly. After that, I noticed that I would have to bang harder to get any attention.

I knocked louder about five times and finally the door started to open.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Well, didn't get much of a response as I thought but… here's the shoutouts!**

**NJCD- thx for being my first reviewer (besides a guest) u rock!**

* * *

Clare's POV-

I tried to wipe the tears from my eyes with the sleeve of my jacket, but they wouldn't stop coming.

The large wooden door slowly started to open and I saw Cece's head stick in between the door and it's frame. Once she noticed me, the door swung all the way open and she gasped at my appearance.

"Clare! Oh my goodness, what happened?! Why aren't you home?! Why are you crying?!" I couldn't bring myself to answer any of her questions.

I felt two slim arms engulf me and I broke down in sobs. Whispering soothing words in my ear, she towed me inside to the couch.

"It's ok Clare, baby. Now what happened?" concern was evident in her voice.

I shook my head and thought of what to say to her.

Should I tell her everything? _could_ I tell her everything? When I'm ready, ill tell her everything.

Until then, just the basics.

I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted, "What's going on? Some people are trying to-"

The all-to-familiar voice met my ears and I turned around.

Standing there was Eli, wearing gym shorts with the hem of his boxers peeking through the top and a plain black t-shirt.

Seeing me, he straightened up and became concerned.

"what happened?" I let a few tears slip and he came, crouched down in front of my spot on the couch, and wiped them away.

"my parents are fighting again. They've been at it for the past two hours and I can't take it! They never get along! Its driving me insane and I just, I just…" sobs racked my body forbidding me from finishing my statement.

Eli pulled me in his arms and we stayed like that until I stopped sobbing.

"you can stay here tonight. I can sleep on the couch or you can-" I cut him off.

"no! I want to sleep in your bed with you! Maybe you will keep the dreams away…"

He lifted my chin up, for it had drooped down.

"what dreams?" I sighed. I had never told anybody before. Looking around, I noticed Cece had went back to bed.

"almost every night, I'll dream of them actually hurting one another. Or sometimes me… that's how bad they fight. Dad hits mom a lot but nothing t-to serious" a humorless chuckle escaped my lips.

"clare, don't lie to me, has he every hit you?" I shook my head.

"only in my dreams." he sighed. "come on. We need sleep." he so simply stated.

I nodded and followed him up the stairs, bag in hand.

Once in his room, he nervously sat down on the bed. "you can change in the bathroom."

I forced a smile and headed toward the bathroom with my bag.

I brushed my teeth with my travel toothbrush and toothpaste, put on deodorant and went to change.

Shifting through clothes, I noticed there was nothing comfortable to wear to bed. Just jeans, skirts, dresses, etc.

I peeked my head through the door and saw him with his back to me.

"um Eli? I didn't bring any bed clothes…" he turned around and thought for a moment.

"well, none of my pants would fit you but I can give you a long t-shirt…" I simply nodded and tried not to think of me, with no pants on, in the bed with Eli.

He walked over to his dresser, pulled out a dead hand concert t-shirt, and handed it to me.

I nodded and changed in the bathroom. The shirt came just above my knees, which is the length of most of my dresses. Good.

Emerging from the bathroom, I saw Eli switching through channels on the TV.

Once he saw me, his eyes got huge but he composed his self quickly.

"you know, that is one of the sexiest outfits I've seen on you in a while now." I blushed and he smirked. He came over and wrapped his arms around my waist to kiss my forehead.

He then led me over to the bed and held his arm out like presenting some grand prize.

After taking a deep breathe, I climbed in and pulled my dress down when it rode up.

Eli followed and pulled the covers over us.

He turned to me and kissed my lips for a while. When we finally pulled apart, he whispered, "I love you Edwards."

I kissed his lips one more time and turned around. I scooted back until I was against his chest and sighed when I felt his arm drape around me. Soon, I was asleep. But, even Eli cant even keep the dreams away.

* * *

**AN- I pinkie promise to make it at least 1500 words next time if I get a little more reviews than last time! Ok thx! Love yall lots!**


	3. Chapter 3

An~ so I didn't get any more reviews than last time so its not gunna be 1500 words! Sorry!

'Bitch! You are a worthless whore! You don't deserve me!" dad dragged mom into their bedroom and shrieks filled the whole house.

I backed into a closet and tried to lock the door but the lock suddenly disappeared. After a few minutes of hyperventilation, the door swung open and I was being dragged out.

"clare. Clare clare clare"

My eyes bolted open as I was being shaken. I started to scream but I immediately noticed the voice chanting my name.

I looked up at Eli's worried expression. He was leaning over me with his arms on either sides of me.

"clare! Whats wrong? Babe, im worried…" he was panting and his eyes were wide.

I brought my hand up to his face. "it was just a dream… I-im sorry for waking you."

He brought me close to him. "its not your fault… what was it about?"

Tears started welling up in my eyes. "well ummm… I had a dream that my dad dragged m-my mom to the bed room. Then came and got me… why would I dream of that? He's never hurt me before…"

"do you think he would hurt you?" I shook my head. He nodded.

"well, we slept through school, we would be getting out in about ten minutes so… are you planning on going home or…" I nodded. "yeah… sure. I just needed some time away."

Would he hurt me? He does hurt momma. Im not sure…

"well, I don't want them to call the police… I should get going… bye Eli…"

"bye blue eyes. Call me if you need anything." I nodded and pecked him chastel

* * *

I parked my bike on the same spot against the fence and was surprised to see moms car not in her usual spot.

Probably running errands…

I made my way up the porch and pulled out my key, jamming it into the lock and twisting it.

"Clare! Is that you? Where have you been?" my dad's voiced slurred and it sounded angry. He approached me and I could tell he was wasted. I was scared.

"well you and momma were arguing so I went to eli's…"

His eyes grew wide. "you slut! You stayed at a boy's house?! You whore! Well your mom left! So ill have to punish you!" he came up to me and slapped me, hard on the face.

"now lets find out if you had sex with him or not shall we?" an evil smirk grew on his face.

He dragged me to the bedroom just like he did with mom and took away something that was supposed to be Eli's forever.

**soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I made it soooooooooooooooooo short but I wanted a kinda cliffe! Yeah soooooooo yeah. RnR**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN~ ok so, if you read a lot of degrassi fics, you have/will prolly hear a lot of this…**

**I just watched the new degrassi ( I cried ) and I got to thinking… Suicide is fucked up… some peoples lives are so screwed up, they make the decision to end their life… I agree with miya. Suicide is selfish. I mean they could be someones every thing then theyre gone 4ever… it was their decision. They don't deserve every bodies sadness. If u are thinking about suicide, don't. I would totally miss ya! I cried when somebody didn't really die…**

** But any way! Here ya go… chapter what ever.**

**_Eli's POV_**

"Ok class, I want you to write a five paragraph essay on your favorite country, but it will all be in French. Oh! And you will complete it in class so you cant use the internet for a translator. You may begin." the sub just wanted to give us an assignment that will take us the whole period she she wont actually have to do any work.

The class groaned and I pulled out a clean sheet of paper. The assignment wasn't difficult for me. I always pay attention in French class because Clare doesn't have it this semester and I get to talk dirty to her. Muahahahahaha

Once I finished my essay, I signed my name with my ragged scrawl and handed it to the sub, who was applying a new layer of eye liner.

I went back to my seat and secretly pulled out my phone. Scrolling through my contacts, I saw Clare's name.

Clare. She really worried me yesterday. She had a dream that her dad hurt her. Would he? He hurt her mom… if he does, ill rip his balls off and-

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

Yes! My next class is with Clare!

I got out of the old wooden desk, grabbed my bag, and headed toward English.

I walked into Mrs. Dawes class room and searched for her.

Sitting it the seat behind my usual desk, sat a bushel of golden curls. Walking up to Clare, I said, "afternoon Edwards."

After waiting a few moments and getting no response I looked over at Clare and what I saw shocked me.

There was a dark bruise going from her jaw to her ear. She had bags over her eyes and she looked like she hadn't slept in days. She tried to give me a weak smile.

"hey Eli" her voice cracked.

"what the hell Edwards?" she chuckled nervously.

" no worries Eli. I just fell down rushing down the stairs this morning, really. don't freak." she gave me a reassuring smile.

Right Goldsworthy. Do not freak. She just fell down that's it. We don't need you freaking out like you did oh so long ago.

"right sorry blue eyes. You know how I get I-I…" I took a deep breathe. "did you put some ice on it?" I said referring to her bruise.

She smiled, "yeah… not for very long though… I was running late." there she goes with that nervous chuckle again.

I nodded and leaned over to give her a kiss before Mrs. Dawes came in.

She flinched away and I was hurt. But then she leaned into the kiss. I guess I just startled her.

Mrs. Dawes then came in and class started.

The day dragged on without so much of a word from Clare. Though it was reassuring that she was overly eager to come to my house when Cece told me to invite her over for dinner.

"Cece this is amazing!" clare almost moaned when she put her steak in her mouth.

"well thank you Clarebear but this was all Bullfrog." cece corrected.

Clare's mouth fell agape. "No way! Omg! Bullfrog! I've been with Eli for a long time, I've never known you to cook!" Clare praised.

Bullfrog smirked. "there's a lot of things you don't know about me Clarebear." then he winked.

Clare giggled.

Every one finished their steaks and Clare and I excused ourselves from the table. We headed up to my room.

I looked up at the clock and saw that it was eight O'clock.

"wow blue eyes, I've never known you to stay past seven before. I like it" I smirked and leaned over to kiss her. She kissed me back eagerly. I wrapped my arm around her waist and she yelped in pain and jumped back.

"I'm sorry Clare! What did I do?" I was frantic.

"nothing" she clutched her side and hissed through her clenched teeth. "I just fell down this morning, when I hurt my jaw, and I guess I hit some more places too." she chuckled nervously but I could still hear her wince in between breathes.

Without warning, I ran over and pulled up the hem of her shirt.

It wasn't just one bruise, it was multiple. And they were shaped like hands. Big hands. Somebody had caused Clare pain. Saint Clare wasn't so innocent anymore.

"Randall. Ill kill him." very violent pictures streamed through my head.

I kissed her forehead and gently pushed by her.

I ran down stairs and grabbed my jacket with Clare yelling my name behind me.

" Elijah, what's going on?" bullfrog was serious when I got down stairs.

"I'll kill him." I repeated my words from earlier.

Knowing I was completely serious, bullfrog put a restraining hand on my shoulder and forced me to turn around.

"before you do something you'll regret, tell me what the hell is going on."

I backed up against the wall and sunk down to the floor, putting my head in between my knees.

"Her dad. He hurt her. He beat her for no reason. He used to do her mom the same way."

Bullfrog came and sat down on the floor next to me and put a hand on my shoulder. " have you talked to Clare about it? maybe there's more to it." I looked up at him in disbelief.

"what the hell bullfrog! You know no matter what, a man has no right to hit a woman!" he sighed.

"I know that son but talk to her about it." I nodded.

After looking up, I saw Cece crying into a tissue. But there was no Clare. Not in my room. Not in the living room. Not in the kitchen. Not in the bathroom.

The front door was wide open.

I glanced up at my father. "we have to go get her."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- IM SO EXCITED FOR THIS CHAPTER! SO… HERE YA GO PS. Its really intense and contains attempted rape.**

CLARE'S POV

I nervously fiddled with my keys and jammed them into the brass knob.

Twisting it, I unlocked the door and walked inside.

I don't know why I left. I was worried Eli would freak out again. I panicked. Of course my actions didn't seem to help the situation.

"oh Clare bear! Is that youuuuuuuu?" his words slurred. "dad" staggered around the corner and grinned at me.

I backed up until I felt the wall. He continued to stumble toward me and eventually got in my face.

"oh last night was just soooo much fun, baby! Why didn't I think of it sooner. Even better than your mother." he chuckled and shook his head, looking up at me. "but of course we can make up for lost time."

He began dragging me to my room by my wrists. "please daddy, please don't-"

He grunted. "oh that turns me on. Save it for the bed baby."

We got into my bed room and he slung me on my bed. I tried to back up against the headboard but he pulled me back down by my ankles.

"baby don't be like that." he began unbuckling his belt and I started shaking. The first time was anything but pleasant and he doesn't seem anymore welcoming this time either.

Once he had his pants off, he expectantly looked at me. He raised his eyebrows and huffed when he saw that I wasn't making a move to get undressed also. He then roughly grabbed me and ripped my shirt open.

I screamed at the top of my lungs and he slapped me. "shut it bitch!" I obliged and muffled my sobs, tears staining my cheeks.

He got me down to just my bra and he was completely naked. He began to finger me and I screamed again, earning another slap. I shut my eyes and clamped my mouth shut. Though the pain wass still there, I tried to think of something happy. Eli. I go back to today as we lay peaceful together in his bed. I would give anything to go back to that moment right now.

Suddenly, the pain stops and his weight is being thrown off of me. Instinctively, I curl into a ball and bury my face in my knees, wrapping myself in the sheets.

I feel two warm arms encircle me and I hear the soothing words of a familiar voice in my ear.

**Ok so I know its super super short but I had to end it here. U like?**


	6. Chapter 6

My computer was broken but we got it fixed! XOXO

Ok so here's Eli's POV of clare's… er… predicament luv ya!

Eli's POV

Bullfrog and I climbed into his black Mercedes and headed over to clare's house. The car was silent except for my anxious foot tapping. You could feel the edge in the air as we sped around every turn.

Soon, we pulled up to Clare's house and my dad and I jumped out of the car without hesitation.

Clare's front door was unlocked and we heard a blood curdling scream as soon as we opened the door.

Fearing for her life, I ran to Randall's bedroom. Opening the door, I found it empty. I followed the muffled noises to Clare's room. Behind me, I saw bullfrog. I gave him a worried nod gestured toward Clare's door to let him know they were in there.

I burst through the door, knowing it doesn't have a lock on it. Upon walking in, I see something I wish I wouldn't have had to see.

Randall was standing there, naked, while Clare lied exposed in nothing but her bra. Her legs hung off the bed as Randall slid his fingers in and out of her.

Something inside of me snapped. I close lined that son of a bitch into the wall and let my dad take over as I made my way over to Clare.

My angel was scrunched up in a ball and trembling like a Chihuahua. I put my arms around her but she flinched away. To assure her she was safe, I murmured soothing words in her ear.

She relaxed almost instantly and clawed at my shirt, clinging at it like her life depended on it.

"Eli, we have got to get out of here! Dad- me - you- out now!"

She couldn't get her words straight and she was still shaking.

Bullfrog had already taken that bastard into the front yard where sirens and blue lights blared.

"its ok, Clare. My dad already took him out. Ummm do you want to put some clothes on?"

She nodded and gestured toward her dresser. I walked over and got her a pear of PINK sweats and a random tank top. I also grabbed her some fresh pair of underwear.

I had to help her put them on because her trembling fingers wouldn't cooperate with her correctly.

I looked out the window and saw that son of a bitch in the back of a cop car and my dad was speaking with an officer. Also in the front yard was a white Toronto ambulance with EMS workers standing around it looking alert.

I looked over at Clare, who was staring off into nothing.

"blue eyes, I think its time to go."

She looked over and saw the ambulance and sighed.

"are you going to leave me?" she said with a shaky voice.

"never" I said with as much truth as ever.

She nodded hesitantly and I headed out of the room, towing Clare behind me.

Once we got out, she flinched and hid behind my back at the sight of Randall. I rubbed her arm soothingly but she still stayed back.

We slowly made our way over to the ambulance. The EMS workers began to crowd us.

I turned and whispered in her ear,

"clare they just want to help and I will not leave you."

She nodded and climbed on to the stretcher as I held her hand.

…

They checked her out in her most intimate parts then she fell asleep sometime on the way back to the house. They planned on taking her back to the hospital but then her bullfrog insisted on taking her back to our house.

I carried her up to my bed and kissed her temple, then waited til she woke.


	7. Chapter 7

**Im baaaaaaaaaack!**

**Clare's POV**

My groggily eyes slowly pulled apart until I was able to make since of my surroundings. I saw that I was in a familiar room. Dark is the only word to describe it. Of course, the light mutely shined through the black sheets covering the window, but there were no light colors in the room.

I loved it none the less. It smelled of Eli and bacon.

Bacon!

I sat up abruptly, eager to get my hands on some food. Big mistake. As I sat up, I felt a sharp pull right below my ribcage.

Upon inspection, I noticed I had several stitches there.

that's when the events of last night entered my mind, unwelcome.

I decided to take it easy after that.

Slowly, I made it down the creaky stairs. Half way down, Eli heard me and helped me the rest of the way.

Once at the bottom, he kissed my temple and said, "good morning beautiful."

I blushed and said, "Good morning. Where's bullfrog and CeCe?"

He made his way back over to the stove, popping with grease, as I sat on a stool in front of the counter.

"they went grocery shopping. You just missed them. They should be back in an hour or so."

I nodded and my stomach growled. Eli chuckled and started putting the bacon on a plate.

Once it cooled, he got two smaller plates and served both of us.

I mumbled a thanks and dug in. while he was eating, I got up to grab some orange juice. Problem was, the glasses were in a high cupboard. I didn't want to reach because it might stretch the skin where the stitches were.

Eli noticed and leaped from his stool to help me.

Once we both finished our breakfast, he lead me to the couch.

"you know we cant keep acting like nothing happened last night. Blue eyes, you have to tell me what he did." Eli's voice was urgent.

I sighed I didn't know if I could do that. As I thought of what I would say, he grabbed my hands and rubbed circles on the palms of them.

I looked up and his green orbs bored into my blue ones. Just waiting for answers. Like when the dumb lady is about to go in the closet she knows the killer is in.

"ok… after my mom moved out, remember when I came to your house for the first time? Well when I came back home that night… da- Randall raped me."

I had to take deep breaths so I wouldn't cry. Eli looked like he was doing the same thing.

"he beat me while doing it and tried it again… but you showed up."

I looked up and Eli and he was looking intensely at me.

He then pulled me close to him and cradled me to his chest.

He began running fingers through my hair and I couldn't help the tears that spilt.

"Clare, I know how much your commitment means to you. You should know that I think you should still wear that ring. You did not break any promise. You didn't chose that. Of course you're not a v- virgin anymore, I think, from what you've told me about God, he'll understand."

I looked up and gave him a small smile. I did leave my ring on.


End file.
